The Peach, the King, and the Eight Koopalings
by twili.imp
Summary: My very first story! Peach is kidnapped once again by the one and only King Koopa, but how will she handle his eight children? What if she refuses to be saved by Mario? More of a family fic with a hint of Peach x Bowser
1. Kidnapped by King Koopa

'Ello, 'ello, 'ello. This is my first story so please bear with me. Oh, and my grammar SUCKS. So, yeah. Bear with that too. Oh, and since everyone seems to be doing it:

I don't own nothin'. And this is a PeachxBowser fic, in case you didn't know. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter One- Kidnapped by King Koopa**

It was a boring day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Princess Peach felt her brains frying. Daisy and Luigi had gone on vacation to Isle Delfino. Mario was off running around in the pipes (doing who-knows-what, as usual). Yoshi and Birdo had gone to take care of some eggs. Even Toadsworth wasn't there to nag her today. After a few more moments of silence, the pink princess decided to go out for a walk. She took a step outside after opening up her parasol and explored the various places of Mushroom Kingdom. The more she walked, the more she realized that there was really nothing here except for plains, meadows… maybe a stream here or there, but that was it. It was just peaceful. TOO peaceful. It was so peaceful that it was just plain BORING. She usually spent her days being kidnapped by SOMEONE whether it be a mad monkey with a tie or a fat turtle, but everyone just seemed to be gone. Peach sighed as she let her feet deep into the stream and looked up at the clouds. They all just seemed to be fluffy blobs until one shaped like Bowser's clown copter flew by. Peach immediately stood up and squinted her eyes to get a closer look. It actually WAS Bowser's clown copter! Before she knew it, she got knocked out and was thrown into the clown copter that was heading towards Darklands.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"I think she's waking up."

"Ew, like, she does not have enough mascara on."

"Shaddup, ditzhead!"

"You guys! Look, look! She's waking up!"

Princess Peach sheepishly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first until the faces of three small koopas came into view. One was had a pink head with red sunglasses, another looked exactly like Bowser, except a bit younger, and the other was supposedly a girl wearing a polka-dotted bow. Peach held back her fear, closed her eyes, and laid back down, hoping that the three small koopas would simply leave her alone. Unfortunately, she didn't get her wish. The girl and mini Bowser koopas started jumping on her while the pink one started jabbing her on the back. Immediately, Peach shot up.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" she cried. The three then suddenly backed off and gave the frightened princess creepy smiles.

"Yo, Mama Peach!" the pink one said. Peach's fried brain froze.

"M-Mama?!" she choked out. She had NO memory of having ANY children, especially not koopa children! "I think you have me mistaken for some other woman named Peach because I am certainly not your mother!"

"Why, of course you are! King Dad said so and King Dad never lies!" the little one said. The other older koopas rolled their eyes at their younger sibling's naïve mind.

"Well, actually, King Daddy just needed some other poor girl to take care of us. I mean, those old geezers Kammy and Kamek don't even bat an eyelash for us! It's, like, so uncool," the girl koopa said.

"Uuuum, who exactly is this 'King Dad'?" Peach asked.

"King Daddy? You seriously don't know King Daddy? He's, like, only the King of Darklands!" the girl koopa scoffed. Peach froze. Of all the times she'd been to Bowser's Castle, she'd never met his kids. Besides that, how in the world was she going to take care of them all? She had only baby-sit one child before and now she had to baby-sit these three? …Well, there WERE only three, right?

"Eeeeeeh, oooo-kaay," Peach muttered. _Please let this all just be a bad dream._ "So, what are your names, kiddos?"

"I'm, like, Wendy!" the girl koopa said. "And these are my two brothers, Roy-" The pink koopa gave a menacing smile and waved. "-And Bowser Jr. But we just call him Junior." The smallest koopa gave a sweeter grin and looked up at the pink princess with big, interested eyes. It'd be so much cuter if only Princess Peach wasn't frightened out of her wits. "So, like, let's go! You have to meet the others!"

"T-The others?" Peach stammered nervously. She followed Wendy as she scampered down a hallway and to what appeared to be a living room. There was a rather chubby koopa with wild, blue hair who was reading quite a thick book.

"This is, like, Ludwig! He's totally the genius of the family. He's all into that sciency stuff," Wendy stated. Ludwig peered from his book at Peach and then back.

"Greetings, Mother Peach. I'd give you a more proper greeting, but I must pay full attention for the information that I'm reading is crucial to my latest experiment," Ludwig murmured. Wendy rolled her eyes and led the dumbfounded princess to what appeared to be the playroom, which was an enormous room filled with numerous toys. There were two koopas- twins, they appeared to be- playing. The only difference was that one had crazy glasses and the other was balancing on a ball.

"Mama Peach, this is Iggy and Lemmy. They're not exactly twins but they definitely act and look like twins," Wendy explained. Iggy and Lemmy stopped playing to take a look at Peach.

"Hello, Mama Peach!" Iggy called.

"Nice to meet you," Lemmy finished. Then, the two of them went back to playing. Wendy rushed Peach outside and closed the door before they got hit with the ball Lemmy was balancing on. Wendy then led Peach to a room all the way at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the door. After a few minutes, a muffled voice said, "Come in."

"Like, Mama Peach! This is Larry. He's kinda a weirdo, if ya ask me," Wendy said. Larry glared at Wendy, but almost instantly turned back to Peach and gave a soft smile.

"My sister can be very judgmental at times, which is why I stopped listening to her a LONG time ago," Larry cooly stated. Peach noticed that there were all kinds of plants in his room. She smiled back as Wendy closed the door.

"I wouldn't suggest getting on his bad side," Wendy said.

"Why?"

"Ah, y'know Larry. He's just a weirdo like that. Somehow he always just gets revenge," Wendy dreamily stated. She continued to walk down the hall when immediately stopped. "Oh, I just remembered!!" Peach patiently waited for the young koopa to say something. "…Nah, never mind. You really wouldn't want to meet him. He's a total pain in the neck!"

"Hm? Who, Wendy?"

"Well, our brother Morton. He's a REAL talker. And the majority of the time, he talks about NOTHIN'," Wendy grumbled. As if on cue, a young koopa with a star as a birthmark popped from the ceiling.

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME!?"

"Oh, boy."

The young koopa analyzed Peach for a second and turned to Wendy. "Hey, is this Mama Peach? I think it's Mama Peach. I mean, y'know, she's in princess clothes and all and she's wearing pink! Like a peach! Hahaha! Isn't that weird?" Wendy slapped herself on the forehead and shook her head. Then, she turned to Peach and mumbled, "This is Morton…"

Morton turned to Peach and gave her the widest smile ever. "Heya, Mama Peach! You want to hear a joke?" Wendy motioned for her to say no, but the polite princess didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, I'd love to hear a joke, Morton."

"Well, okay! So there were these two guys, right? Haha, yeah! They were delivering some smoked ham to some guy, right? And the ham just kept complaining and complaining. So one of the guys, right? He was like, 'Hey, Mongol! Why does this ham keep complaining?' And Mongol was like, 'That's an easy one, Chowder! It's because we cooked it in WINE!'"

Morton started laughing hysterically and rolled around on the floor. Wendy grabbed Peach's wrist and led her to the family room before Morton could tell them another joke. "Well, that was our lovely family!"

Peach gave a nervous smile. "Oh, yes. You're family really is… lively." Wendy laughed.

"Hey, y'know, Mama Peach? I thought I was gonna hate you," Wendy giggled. Peach cocked an eyebrow wondering whether she should thank the girl or what. "But, y'know? You ain't half bad for a Mushroom Kingdom girl! I mean, sure you don't wear all that much mascara, but you still have some pretty good fashion sense!" Peach sweatdropped.

"Um, thank you, Wendy," she said. Wendy gave a sweet smile.

"Sure thing. Oh, and you it's near dinnertime. Time for you to prepare our dinner! And you better hurry before King Daddy comes home! He gets awfully grumpy when his dinner isn't ready right at dinnertime!" Wendy said as she skipped down the hallway.

_LUNCH?_ Peach thought._ What in the world am I going to se__rve a family of __koopas__ for dinner__? Oh, and when that Bowser comes back home, I'm going to have lots to say! __…But first, I must prepare dinner_ With that, Peach hurried to the kitchen to cook up something edible the koopa family could eat.


	2. Living with Mama Peach

Second chapter!!! Yay! I can't believe I've made it this far! Usually, my brain dies out after a 1,000 word story, but WOOH! Take that! …Yeah, so… um…

I don't own anything? Yeah, let's go with that. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two- Living with Mama Peach**

"Kids, I'm home!" Bowser roared as he opened the front door. Immediately all the koopalings rushed to their father and babbled on and on about their day.

"MAMA PEACH WOKE UP, KING DAD!"

"King Dad, Roy won't stop-"

"-Punching us!"

"Shaddup, you twerps!"

"Like, King Daddy, I totally need to go shopping."

"King Dad, you gotta listen to this joke!!!"

Bowser sighed as he walked off, ignoring his children's gibberish. The kids, as if they didn't know that their father wasn't listening, simply followed him into the dining room. All of the koopas took their seats while still talking. Bowser, however, froze when he looked at his dinner. It was some kind of meat with some red sauce all over it. "Who made this?"

"We told you, King Dad," Junior said. "Mama Peach woke up so she met all of us and made us all dinner!" Bowser looked down at the meat again. _Made us all dinner__ out of WHAT?_ Suddenly, a crash made all the koopas turn their heads. In came Princess Peach with her hair all frizzy.

"Sorry, Larry, but your piranha plants are especially vicious! I tried to feed them like you asked me to, but they started chomping at me!" Larry slightly narrowed his eyes at Peach.

"…I told you they were more aggressive than most…"

Peach then turned to Bowser who was still staring at the meat. She instantly remembered how she got there and why she's here.

"BOWSER!!!" The angry shout from the usually polite princess startled the massive koopa. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The furious princess started coming towards him with a pointed finger, which made everyone nervous. "A plain kidnapping would be fine, yeah, but now I have to baby-sit your kids too?!" Bowser finally wiped off his confused face and replaced it with a sly one.

"Ah, yes, Peachy, welcome back to my castle," Bowser said. "It was just the other night when I had a bright idea! Mario can't take you away if I'm paying you to baby-sit my kids, now, can he? …Oh, and what in the world is THIS?" Bowser pointed to the meat with a semi-disgusted face.

"Oh? So you're gonna pay me? With what?" Peach asked.

"Why, by letting you live here in the wonderful palace of Darklands," Bowser laughed. "Now tell me, Princess Peach… WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS MEATY THING?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "That's chicken with hot sauce. I just put the hot sauce there because there was nothing else in your fridge. Well, what do you normally eat anyway?"

"Yoshi eggs."

Peach gave a mischievous smile. "Well, since I'm _Mama Peach_, I say that there's gonna be a few changes around here! And first, no more Yoshi eggs for ANY meal!" Everyone gasped. Yoshi eggs were their favorite food, after all. "Oh, c'mon, you big babies. Just try it! It's not THAT bad." Everyone stared at the chicken and reluctantly tried it. After one taste, they all enjoyed it and started gulping it down.

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped eating again and glared at Peach. Peach ignored it and said calmly, "If you're all going to eat the food that I prepared, then you're going to have to eat it with proper table manners!" Junior raised his hand. "Yes, Junior?"

"How we do that?"

"Well, first off, no elbows on the table!" Peach announced.

"Aw, c'mon, Mama Peach! You don't really expect ME to do all that wimpy stuff, do ya?" Roy groaned.

"Yes, I do, Roy. Also, chew with your mouth closed. And no rough-housing at the table, okay? And no slurping your food either," Peach said. Everyone stared at each other for a second or two and tried to eat with proper table manners. Once in a while, Morton or Roy would start to get crazy until Peach gave them a death glare.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

Later that night, everyone went to bed early because there was school tomorrow. Everyone had their own rooms except for Iggy and Lemmy of course who preferred to share rooms. However, that night, Roy was in Larry's room.

"I don't like what our new mama is doin' with the place!" Roy grumbled.

"Yeah, me neither. She overfed my piranha plants," Larry muttered.

"Well, don't worry. I got the perfect plan on how to git rid of 'er. And you're gonna help me, Lares." The two siblings gave evil smiles and got to work.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Alright, everyone, the bus is here. Hurry now, or else the bus will leave you."

"Yes, Mama Peach," everyone harmoniously replied. However, Roy and Larry had the most evil smile when they said it. Peach watched as all eight of them got on the bus. After they left, the princess sighed and plopped herself on the couch. She did not get any sleep last night. Sleeping on the ground was not the best place to catch some z's. What made it even worse was the snoring of nine very loud koopas. Peach decided that she'd just go to sleep until they got back home, but unfortunately, Bowser was bored and had nothing good to do.

"WAKE UP!" Bowser yelled, which caused Peach to let out a small "eek" and fall off the couch. "Miss Toadstool! It is I, your one and only King… Bowsa Koopa. I'm a turtle, as you can see. A little slow. A little green. But I'm the whole, I'd say, supa dupah!" Peach gave a confused stare at Bowser as he started to dance.

"Princess Toadstool," Bowser sang, "I know you're frightened- oooh, oooh. But if you knew just why you're here your fear would just be heightened."

"What in the world are you saying?!" Peach gasped.

"…I don't know. I was listening to that song 'Ignorance is Bliss' by the Jellyfish and I thought it was real catchy," Bowser replied. Peach sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, just leave me alone. I think I'm underpaid for this job."

"Oh?"

"I don't even get to sleep on a bed yet I have to take care of eight vicious monsters?!"

"Oh? We don't have any more beds, Peachy. Where'd you like to sleep? _My room_?"

Peach stood there, disgusted, her mouth open agape and her right eye twitching. Bowser stared at her expression for quite a while and then burst out laughing.

"Ahaha! Just kiddin', Peachy. But, otherwise, you got no place to go," Bowser laughed as he walked off. Peach sighed and lied back down on the couch.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

Later that day, the koopas were back home and were doing the usual. Ludwig was locked away in his room working on his experiments with Morton and Junior outside, begging him to let them in. Wendy was out shopping with some friends and Lemmy and Iggy were in the playroom. It was nearing dinnertime so Peach decided to get started on cooking dinner. However, when she was about to enter the kitchen, Roy and Larry blocked her way and gave nervous smiles.

"'Ay, don't worry, Mama Peachy, we'll cook dinner tonight," Roy said.

"Yes, we heard that you didn't get quite enough sleep last night, so we just want to do something nice for you," Larry mumbled.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you two boys," Peach said, impressed. "But are you sure you two can handle it?"

"Leave it to us, Mama Pe-ach!" Roy ensured. Peach smiled, blew the two of them kisses, and ran to the couch so she could get some sleep. Once they made sure Peach was asleep, Roy and Larry ran to the kitchen.

"Do you got the stuff?" Roy asked.

"Of course, idiot! Why would I forget it?" Larry retorted. Roy instantly grabbed Larry's shoulder and tightened his grip enough to make Larry quiet.

"'Ay, just because you're helping me do this don't mean I'm gonna be all THAT nice to ya," Roy grumbled. Then, he let go and got to work on cooking the meal. After letting it boil for a while, Larry added in some of the poison to Peach's bowl. They giggled to themselves and laid out all the bowls on the dinnertable. "Dinnertime, everyone!"

Instantly everyone was in their seats, eating the stew (of course, still with table manners). Peach sat down and smelled the stew first. She then froze for a bit and turned to Roy and Larry. "Oh, this looks good and all, boys, but… what did you put in this stew?"

"Just some chicken, seasoning, spices, and other ingredients like that," Larry mumbled. _And something extra special just for you._

"Okay!" Peach chirped and instantly turned back to her stew. She was about to taste it when Morton came and drank it all up. "HEY!" Peach said, her voice rising a bit.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Mama Peach, but I was so hungry!" Morton cried. "Because at school, there was this weird girl who kept staring at my cookie and-"

"It's okay, Morton," Peach sighed. "Just don't let it happen again. I guess I'll just make myself a sandwich." Roy and Larry, when they saw what Morton had done, scurried from the table and to the hallway.

"Larry! Morton just drank up Peach's stew!" Roy said, his voice a bit panicked. "Don't tell me he's going to die!"

"Don't worry, Roy," Larry whispered. "I knew something like this was bound to happen so I only got that poison from a plant that's only poisonous to humans."

"Phew," Roy sighed. "Okay, then, we have to come up with something else!" Larry nodded and the two of them took off. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know that someone else had been watching.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Mama Peach! Mama Peach!!!" Peach turned around to see Junior running across the hallway towards her. The small koopa slammed into her and panted for a bit. "Mama… wheeze Peach!"

"Take a deep breath Junior," Peach instructed. Junior did exactly as she instructed and calmed down.

"Mama Peach, Roy and Larry are trying to kill you!" Junior gasped. Peach stared at Junior for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Haha, Junior, that's silly. Roy and Larry would never hurt me," Peach said.

"No, I'm serious!" Junior persisted. "They tried to put poison in your stew that could kill humans but Morton ate it! Then, I heard them talking in the hallway and they said that they'd come up with a new way to get rid of you! And I don't want you to go, Mama Peach. You're my only mama!" Peach pitied to poor boy, forgetting that he didn't have a real mother. But this talk about Roy and Larry was just absurd.

"Okay, Junior," Peach finally said. "I'll keep an eye out, okay? And you just tell me if you hear anything else. But it'll be our little secret." Junior nodded and the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Lazuli wants reviews, please. Constructive criticism perhaps? Flames, no, yeah? 


	3. An Unexpected Visit

Oh, yes. The third chapter is here.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! And yes... sorry for rushing the story a bit... I'll keep that in mind for future stories, thank you. Oh, yeah, and...

I don't own nothin', ya hear?

* * *

**Chapter Three-** **An Unexpected Visit**

The next morning, Peach was up early, fixing the Koopalings breakfast. It had been a week since the kidnapping, so she was used to their messy lifestyle. She knew that at exactly 6:03, Roy would get into a fight with Morton, a fight which she would have to stop. After dinner, she and Wendy would go out to the mall and look for new clothes. Then, late at night, she would help Ludwig with ideas for new inventions. She also learned that Junior liked his sandwich without the crust, Lemmy and Iggy's favorite game was hide and go seek, and to never walk into Larry's room without knocking first.

As she thought about all the koopalings, something struck her. The whole time she was there, she had spent all this time with the koopalings and none with Bowser at all, which was very strange because usually the two sometimes spent hours chatting. However, Peach shrugged it off and told herself that it was due to the fact that Bowser was a very busy koopa being ruler of Darklands and went on to making the kids' breakfast.

Meanwhile, Larry and Roy watched the princess from afar. "None of our plans have been working," Roy growled. Larry narrowed his eyes. "There has to be someone interfering. My plans are usually… foolproof." Just then, Larry saw something move in the corner of his eye. Roy must've seen it too for he started running in that direction. Just in time before the spy escaped, Roy caught him by the shell.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't lil Bowser Jr.," Roy muttered. "What are you doing here? Just waiting for Mama Peach to be done with fast-fast?" Bowser growled and swiped at Roy and Larry.

"Put me down, you jerk!" Junior screeched.

"I don't think so. If we let you go, you're just gonna tell Mama Pe-ach again, aren't ya?"

"No, I promise I won't, so just put me down!!!"

Larry and Roy ignored their little sibling's cries and dragged him off to Larry's room. There, they tied the poor thing to a chair and put a sock in his mouth, a punishment that Morton would've better deserved.

"Now, you just stay there, JR," Roy said cooly. "And don't worry… we'll pick up your homework from school." With that, Larry and Roy laughed as they closed the door on Junior.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Alright, kids, see you later!"

"Bye, Mama Peach!"

Seven of the Koopalings raced outside the castle and to the bus. However, Peach held back Larry and Roy.

"'Ay, c'mon, Mama Pe-ach! We gonna be late for school! Education is important to us, ya know?" Roy said.

"Boys, I noticed that Junior isn't with you two. Do you know where he is?" Peach asked. Roy and Larry looked at each other nervously. They didn't think she'd notice. Larry, however, was a quick thinker.

"He's sick today, Mama Peach," Larry lied. "He wanted to go to school because he thinks it's fun, but he had a terrible fever. He was shaking and everything! So that's why we sent him to bed and ensured him that it was okay to skip school just this once." Then, the two of them headed for the bus.

"Make sure you call the school and tell them he was sick!" Larry called as they rode off to school. Peach narrowed her eyes. Something fishy was going on. First Junior warned her about Roy and Larry and now Roy and Larry were telling her he was sick. _Something might've happened to him!_ Peach thought. She instantly ran around the castle, trying to find Junior until she ran right into Bowser. "Oof!!"

"Why, princess, I had no idea you missed me THAT much," Bowser joked. He laughed as Peach slowly got up. Bowser was as hard as rock.

"Now's not the time, Bowser!" Peach said. "I think Roy and Larry did something to Junior!" Bowser stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face.

"Why would they do something to Junior? He never did anything to them. In fact, he was an angel to them… something I'm not too proud of," Bowser mumbled.

"Well, your son DID warn me that those two were out to kill me," Peach muttered back. Bowser sighed.

"Not again with the killing…" He groaned and ran his claws through his red hair. "In that case, hurry and find him. You never know with Larry and Roy…"

"You're not going to help me look for your own son?" Peach gasped. Bowser gave her a tired look.

"Peachy, I'm probably the most tired man alive, y'know?" he grumbled.

"Oh? What have you been doing all this week? I'm the one who's been looking after all your kids!" Peach growled furiously. The furious expression shocked Bowser, but his face returned to tired wrinkles.

"Much more than you'll ever believe, my princess," he said softly. He spoke so softly that it was more like a whisper, which made Peach wonder what in the world he meant. However, she shook it off and ran off to look for Junior.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Ugh! I can't believe Shelly spread that rumor about me!!!"

"Wendy, I advise you, as your older and wiser brother, to not obsess over such silly things."

"Shut it, Ludwig, everyone knows about your secret crush on Karma!"

"…What… are… you… talking about?!"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're always choosing her as your lab partner… she's always teasing you during recess. Honey, it's CLEAR to EVERYONE."

"You guys, let's not fight! Fighting isn't healthy in a big family such as ours! Ooh! Yeah! I even read in a book one time that if we constantly fight like this, there's a 20 more chance that we'll turn out to be mass murderers or split personalitied like those-"

"DANGIT, MORTON, DON'T YOU EVER SHADDUP?!"

"Be quiet, Roy! If I wanted to, I could punch those sunglass off your face!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"Guys, stop-"

"-Fighting!"

"Aw, can it, circus freaks. Why do you two even finish each other's sentences and all that crud? You two aren't real twins, y'know!"

"…No, really, guys. Stop fighting…"

"Oh, so the mute speaks!!!"

The room was filled with after-school arguments. Usually, Peach would've stopped the madness right about now, but she simply waited Larry and Roy to come into the living room so she can give them what they deserve. As she expected, the seven koopalings walked into the living room, still arguing, and eventually all walked into the family room. However, Peach held Larry and Roy by the shell once more.

"'Ay, what are you doin'?!" Roy roared. The two koopas glared at the princess.

"Hello, Larry. Roy. I hope you two had a nice day at school because the rest of the day will be miserable," Peach said in a low, menacing voice. It actually made Roy and Larry nervous. "Now, I know what you've been trying to do. And I know what you've done to Junior. So for the rest of the week, you two are going to stay in the dungeon so that you don't do any more damage to this family."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," Peach growled. "KAMEK!" Kamek poofed into the room and stared at the two defenseless koopas. He had never seen them in such a pathetic state. In fact, it was down-right hilarious.

"Yes, Queen Koopa?" he mumbled. Peach froze for a second.

"Don't call me that," she said. "Take these two to the dungeons. They are to stay there for the week." Kamek smiled and bowed as he transported the two koopas to the dungeons. Peach sighed and looked out a window. She didn't like punishing children, but she was especially mad at Roy and Larry for doing such a horrible thing to their younger sibling. Did the koopa family go through this every day? That would be horrible.

"Psst! Princess-a Peach!"

Peach gasped. She knew that voice anywhere. …But where was it coming from?

"Princess-a Peach!! It's-a me! Mario! I'm-a in the fireplace!" called Mario. Princess Peach ran over to the fireplace and looked up. Mario was there alright. However, it appeared that he was stuck. His feet dangled helplessly.

"Mario! You're here!" Peach gasped. "Oh, but… you're stuck?"

"Yeah-a," Mario sighed. "I was trying to-a rescue you by-a going through the chimney like Santa Claus-a. But it turns out-a that I'm-a even fatter than-a Santa Claus!" Peach looked around. No one was around so maybe she could quickly help Mario and escape.

"Okay, don't worry, I'm going to get you out," Peach whispered. _But the __Koopalings__ need you!_ Said a strange voice in her head. _Nah, they got their lazy, old father_ Peach thought. _But their father's never home…_

Still, the princess ran outside and climbed onto the rooftop to go and help Mario. "Don't worry, Mario, I'm coming to get ya!" she said.

"Oh-a, thank you," Mario said. "Phew! I'm-a so tired, princess! Y'know, I've-a been trying to save you for days-a, but that pesky Bowser makes sure that I don't even come close-a to the castle!"

_Is that what he's been doing all this time?_ Peach thought. _But he's never been so uptight on security before… why now?_ The princess pulled Mario out. She stared down the chimney as Mario gently grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon-a, Princess, we have to-a go before Bowser-a finds out you're gone!" Mario said. Peach thought for a moment. Then, she turned to Mario.

"No."

Mario was about to run off with Peach when he realized that the princess had just said "no."

"What?"

"I can't leave this just yet, Mario," Peach explained. "Those koopalings still need me. Their father is never around and when he is, well, he just teaches them bad morals. Plus, I'm their only mother. Can I please stay a little longer?"

Mario stared at the girl, a bit confused. He was about to say something when Bowser jumped onto the roof.

"MARIO!" Bowser roared. Peach was about to protest, but Mario picked up the princess and ran off anyway. Peach looked back as Mario ran only to see a now saddened face of the fierce King Koopa.

* * *

Kya!!! Mario came!!! Oh, noes!!!!!!

flails arms around

What will Peach do?! How come I can't slow down my stories?! IS THERE TOO MUCH COFFEE IN THE WORLD?! AAAAHHH!!!

You know an update will follow very shortly. I have nothing better to do. Junior High ain't exactly the greatest challenge of my life... and right now my little nephews ran off with all my video games. REVIEW. )


	4. Insanity

Fourth chapter!!! –sniffs- Thank you all for your reviews… Lazuli is so happy!!! To be honest, it took me a little longer to update because I found out that I had a dance recital coming up and got extremely nervous, but then a few of my friends that when to the recitals before told me it wasn't that bad and calmed me down. Not to mention I took the Troy exam (to get into Troy High School, a school for nerds like me) and got nervous about that too.

Oh, and I got my video games back from those lil demons. Seriously, my sister seriously needs to learn how to be a better mother. They're already starting to cuss and they're only in 2nd grade and KINDERGARTEN! Dear Zeus!

Well, anyway… on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Insanity**

"Aw, what's wrong, poppet?"

Peach hardly heard Toadsworth speak. She had been staring blankly into her bowl of soup. To be honest, she was just worried about the koopalings. Roy was a bully, Morton was annoying, Junior was just plain sensitive, the rest of the siblings didn't seem to care about the others, and to top it all off, their father was the most irresponsible, repulsive monster that could ever exist. When Peach was there, she could actually stop their fights, teach them good morals, and bring the Koopa family closer together.

"What's wrong, poppet?" Toadsworth repeated. Peach sighed.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just a bit tired is all," Peach mumbled. Toadsworth scowled.

"Did that nasty turtle do something to you?"

"Nothing at all, Toadsworth." The princess stood up. "I'm not very hungry." With that, she walked off to the front yard of the Mushroom Castle. _I really should go back…_ she thought. She wished she could but she knew she would just worry Toadsworth and make him think that the King Koop had cast some sort of spell on her. It was just that… being there with eight kids that called you _Mama Peach_ and relied on you… really made you feel like a mother.

But in reality, she wasn't.

They were none of her business. They were just all part of Bowser's scheme. Peach shouldn't be bothered by them at all. But she just couldn't stop feeling responsible for them.

"Princess!"

Peach turned to see Mario running towards her and waving. Peach smiled a bit and sat down with him on the grass.

"Toadsworth told me that you-a were feeling down! What's the matter?" Mario asked. Peach rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's bothering me," Peach lied.

"Well, oka-"

"Mario, why'd you have to go and rescue me?!" Peach grumbled as she pouted and turned her head away from him. Mario was awfully confused by this. After all, who wouldn't want to be rescued from eight bratty koopa kids?

"Uuuuuh…"

"Who knows what might've happened to Junior by now!!! …Or Morton! Roy must have Junior hanging by his toenails and Morton with a sock in his mouth! …Well…"

"Princess," Mario gasped, "Do you hear-a yourself?"

"…What?"

"Well, before, you would-a always complain about getting-a kidnapped."

"…Yeah, well, it's different. Those poor koopalings-"

"Those-a koopalings had your running around the castle!"

"But I wanted to," Peach confirmed. "I don't know exactly why, but… I-I… I actually feel like I'm their mother." Mario stared at Peach.

"Is that-a really how you feel, Peach?" Mario asked. Peach paused for a moment. It did sound rather strange… knowing the kids for only a week and already feeling like their mother. Perhaps it was because it was forced on her? She didn't know the exact reason.

"Yes, Mario," Peach answered. Mario shrugged.

"Okee-dokie," he simply said.

"…Huh?"

"Well, that's-a okay if you feel that-a way, Princess," Mario ensured. Peach cocked an eyebrow.

"…Really?"

"I-a understand," Mario repeated. Peach smiled.

"Oh… Um, I didn't expect you to, but… well, just- thank you, Mario," she muttered. "You know, I feel a lot better now. Thanks for talking with me. I'm going to go back inside, okay?"

"Sure."

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

It was well after midnight. Peach had already gone to bed. She was pretty exhausted from not getting enough sleep in the castle. However, Toadsworth and Mario were still awake and having a secret conversation in the kitchen.

"Well, did you talk with my little girl?" Toadsworth quietly asked.

"Yes," Mario replied, "And she-a really doesn't seem to be alright in the-a head. I think Bowser had-a cast some spell on her. Either that or he-a possessed her! She seemed-a to really want to go back to his-a castle." Toasworth's eyes widened.

"Oh?" he gasped. "I wonder… can we cure it?"

"I don't-a know," Mario admitted. "But we really should see if we can-a do something."

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

The next day, Peach woke up bright and early. She had gotten used to sleeping limited hours. She went into her pink bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. Then, she went downstairs to cook herself breakfast. She was about to pour herself two bowls of cereal when she realized that Morton wasn't around to snatch one of hers. After figuring out how much cereal to give herself, she sat down at the large but empty dining temple. To be honest, she missed all the noise of spoons clattering against their platters, Morton chatting away even though no one was listening, Lemmy and Iggy finishing each other's sentences, Roy and his somewhat tough attitude, Wendy's little chats about fashion, and especially Junior's sweet and naïve nature. Being an only child of royalty, things just always seemed to be… quiet. No one ever said something rude nor laughed loudly at the table. In fact, sometimes Peach felt that those in the Mushroom Kingdom had rather poor communication skills.

"Good morning, Peach," Toadsworth chirped as he entered the dining room. Peach smiled.

"Good morning, Toadsworth," she said. Toadsworth cleared his throat and waved his cane towards Peach's elbows, which were on the table. "Oopsies." She quickly took them off.

"Are you feeling quite alright, my dear?" the toad asked. Peach made a face.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"…That mutant turtle didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Toadsworth, how many times do I have to tell you?" Peach said, exasperated. "He did not do anything to me nor did his children. In fact, they left me alone for the majority of the time." She then took her bowl and left the room with her eyes closed and nose up in the air. Toadsworth stayed silent but still followed her.

"I'm sorry, dear, I just missed you. I was away for a month on vacation and then when I came home, you were at Darklands," Toadsworth said. Peach placed her bowl in the sink and paused.

"…I'm sorry I snapped at you, Toadsworth," Peach sighed. "I guess I picked up some nasty habits while I was there."

"Well, it's okay," Toadsworth chirped, suddenly in a bright mood again. "Well, poppet, would you just like to sit and chat, then?" Peach raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised.

"Um, sure… about what?"

"Anything you'd like," Toadsworth replied. "I've got time on my hands."

"Well, okay. I'd like to talk about what you'd like to talk about, Toadsworth," Peach said. It was rather strange- Toadsworth was never much of a talker. Perhaps he noticed that she had been feeling a bit lonely lately?

"Really? Well, okay. Well… what'd you do at Darklands, poppet? Was it really as dark as it sounds?" the old toad asked. Peach rolled her eyes.

"Why, yes, it was. It was like midnight every hour of the day. Only the lava pits provided warmth," Peach answered rather quickly. "Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"What did you do there?" Toadsworth repeated.

"Actually," Peach began, "There was plenty to do there. Bowser had wanted to keep me there as the royal baby-sitter, and at first I hated it. But those koopalings… they acted as though I were their real mother! Plus, their father was never home, so out of pity I nursed those koopa kids for a bit."

"And then?"

"Well, it turned out to be fabulous, Toadsworth," Peach sighed. "Those koopalings showed me what a REAL family does and HOW it acts. It was… fun. Every hour was a whole new adventure. Those koopa kids aren't really as bad as they seem, you know. They can be just as polite and courteous as us… if they wanted to."

"Oh," Toadsworth mumbled. He then stood up.

"Hm? Where are you going?"

"I just realized, poppet," Toadsworth sighed. "I have a meeting to go to."

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

It was midnight once again in Mushroom castle and again Toadsworth and Mario were having a secret meeting. This time, they were sitting in the lobby, sipping tea.

"Mario, perhaps you're right," Toadsworth whispered. "My little girl doesn't seem to be quite herself. But how in the world are we to cure her? I fear Bowser really has possessed her…"

"I-a thought about it last night," Mario mumbled. "Luigi and I-a discussed it and agreed… that we should simply exterminate the-a possessor." Suddenly, a loud noise came from upstairs. When Toadsworth and Mario looked up, they saw Peach glaring down at them.

"HAVE YOU TWO GONE INSANE?!" she yelled. She jumped down all the way from the second floor (don't worry, I've done that before and lived, so Peach can too) and landed a bit roughly. "I AM NOT POSSESSED NOR HAVE I HAD A SPELL CAST ON ME!!! WHAT I SAY ARE MY OWN OPINIONS!!!" she argued.

Mario and Toadsworth simply stared at the furious girl. Then Toadsworth turned his head away and started mumbling to himself. "My poor girl, sick in the head…"

Peach stomped up to the toad. "Toadsworth, I'm perfectly healthy both physically and mentally."

Toadsworth quickly turned back towards the princess. He stayed mute for a few more seconds then said, "You're right. I'm sorry, poppet… I-I just don't know why I can't accept the fact that you actually can tolerate those koopalings," he croaked. Peach softened up a bit.

"Please, you two, I'm perfectly fine. No more talk about this, please?" she said. Toadsworth nodded and lead the girl up to her room.

"Yes, we promise. Now, you go on and get some more sleep, dear," Toadsworth muttered. "I'll cook you up some pancakes in the morning, okay?" Peach nodded and went back into her room. "Good night, poppet."

Toadsworth closed the door... Then, he took out the key from his pocket and locked it. Once Peach heard the click of the lock, she started pounding on the door.

"TOADSWORTH!!! MARIO!!!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is for your own good," Toadsworth said softly. Then he looked down at Mario who was still in the lobby. "Kill him… and his family."

Mario nodded and dashed off to darklands.

* * *

Well? What you think?

Nya! Lazuli shall update soon, don't you worry! And pray for me that I don't do something stupid at my dance recital!!! (like fall in the middle of the third spin... AGAIN)


	5. The Dumb Plumbs Attack

Fifth chapter! Boy, we've come a long way. Sorry, I know I've been gone a LOONG time. And you want the truth? ...Truth is, I got writer's block, that's what x3 I'm sorry for the lame excuses, but I'm a lame person.

Now be prepared for the suckiest chapter yet!! Don't worry... Lazuli's ready to take the flames! .

Don't own stuff… Blah.

* * *

Peach had given up banging on the door a long time ago. Now, she just paced the floors, trying to figure out what to do. She let out a few cries of frustration and slid down against a wall. If she didn't hurry, Bowser and his kids would be no more. _Stupid Toadsworth… stupid Mario!!_ Peach thought. _…Pfft. And that guy's supposed to be a PLUMBER. When have we ever seen him do any plumber-like tasks? He's always off being a hero!_

Just then, Peach had an idea. She rushed to her bathroom and stared down at her toilet. She looked around. It was the only way she could get out of the Mushroom Kingdom. _Well, if Mario can do it, I sure can too!_ Peach stuck one of her feet into the toilet bowl and immediately pulled back, a bit disgusted. _…This might take a while…_

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Lunch is here!"

"Well, it's about time."

Junior carried both Larry and Roy's lunches down into the dungeons. He then slipped it through a big gap between the iron bars that held back the two koopa kids. Unfortunately for them, the gap wasn't big enough for them to slip out themselves.

"'Kay, seeya," Junior mumbled. Roy noticed his little sibling wasn't as peppy as usual.

"'Ay, kid, what's up with yous?" he asked.

"What's it to ya, Roy? You don't care about anyone in this family," Junior grumbled.

"That ain't true, kid. I care about yous when I's not the one causing the problems," Roy replied.

"This place isn't the same without Mama Peach," Junior sighed.

"What?! You still hung up about that temporary nanny? Just git over it, kid."

"…Well, I guess you're right… for once." Junior started to head back up the stairs when a rather panicked Ludwig pushed him back down. "Ow! What'd you do tha-?"

"Be quiet, Junior," Ludwig commanded, in a hushed voice. Once everyone calmed down, Ludwig came close and explained the situation. "Those pesky plumber brothers are here… but this time, they seem REAL mad. Kamek told me to stay inside while he analyzed the situation, and when he came back, he told me to STAY INSIDE."

"What? So we're just gonna stay here?" Junior questioned.

"Correct," Ludwig said grimly. "I want to go out there and fight too but… we don't know the exact situation we're in."

"…Where are the others?" Larry asked. Ludwig shrugged.

"I think they were still all in their rooms."

"Well, that ain't good. What if they take a step outside, huh? They're gonna be goners," Roy muttered.

"…Well, we could gather all of our siblings and retreat to the... basement..," Larry reluctantly whispered.

"…We have a basement?"

All the koopalings froze when they heard the stomping of a stampede above them. Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment or two to think.

"…Okay."

"Okay what?"

"We have to get the rest of the group and bring them to the basement," Ludwig finished. "Junior and I will look for Morton and Wendy while you and Larry look for Iggy and Lemmy, alright? After that, we'll all meet back up in Larry's room and he can lead us to the basement" Ludwig grew silent again when more stampeding was heard above their heads. Once it was over, he motioned for everyone to go. All four koopas bolted out the dungeon doors and headed opposite ways.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"W-Wendy? Are they gone?"

"Sh! Sh! Sh! Sh! Sh! Morton, if you keep asking me every five seconds, they're bound to find us here," Wendy growled. The two were cramped under Wendy's frilly bed. It was just a few seconds ago when the two of them were walking down the hall, wondering where everyone was. Then, they had heard the voices of two Italian men and immediately knew that wasn't a good sign. So, they ran into the nearest room and hid in the best hiding spot… which happened to be in Wendy's room under her bed. The large sheets covered the two of them regardless of how large they were.

"W-What'll happen to us, S-Sis?" Morton asked. Wendy stared at her little brother. She had never seen him so scared. Usually he was too talkative to notice his surroundings. But now, since he was forced to stay silent, he couldn't help but tremble.

"To be honest, Morton… I really don't know." The two of them immediately tensed up when they heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door. Morton and Wendy pressed close to each other as they heard the knob turn slowly. More footsteps followed. Wendy was about to squeal when Ludwig peeked underneath the bed.

"L-L-Ludwig?"

"Hush. We have to hurry. We can feel relieved after we've gone down to the basement."

"…Wait, we have a basement?"

The three young koopas followed their elder brother as he creeped down the halls, making sure that no one were to pop out on the other side. He kept his ears sharp for more stampeding, where ever it may be. Suddenly, Ludwig stopped until Morton peeked from behind Wendy. "What's wrong?" Ludwig finally turned back to his two younger siblings with a firm face.

"Run all the way down the hall to the east wing… run all the way to Larry's room."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

The three koopalings didn't bother to ask twice. Ludwig's eyes had explained enough. They ran without looking back. Ludwig sighed as he heard two pairs of feet run from the other side towards him and got prepared for to fight.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Where could they be," Larry muttered.

"Argh! I dunno. With Lemmy and Iggy, they could be ANYWHERE," Roy grumbled. The two of them had looked all over the East Wing twice and still couldn't find the two boys. "For all we knoez, those plumbas could've already gotten those twoz! I say we just wait in yo room for Ludwig and themz."

"…What if they're outside?" Larry asked.

"Oh, c'mon, Lares! If those two were outside, they would've been captured already!" Roy gasped. "I mean, Kamek even freaked out about those two dumb plumbs and warned LUDWIG to stay inside, right?"

"…Well, I s'pose, but we know this place better than them…"

Roy sighed. "Okay, okay, FINE. Just wait in yo room for the others and I'll go check outside fo them. If I don't come back in about half an hour, yo just take the rest with yo to the basement or whateva." With that, Roy headed down the stairs and out the back door while Larry ran off to his room.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

Peach climbed out of the pipe and looked around. She was in Darklands, alright. Clouds covered the sun providing eternal shade. Lava pits bubbled only a few feet away from her. In front of the Mushroom Princess was Darklands castle.

…However, it seemed to be awfully quiet- which seemed strange since the castle housed eight monstrous, bratty koopalings and their fierce of a turtle dad. Peach jumped down from the top of the pipe and headed towards the front door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

And right at that moment, an extremely high pitched screech echoed from within the castle.

* * *

Shoot, someone help me, I've no idea where this is going xD

My story used to be all organized, but then... this happend. Oh, yes... I'm ready for the flames x0 gets out fire extinguisher Make it quick and painful, please! Well... on the upside... I updated! Finally! Yay! :D x3

Yes, yes, everyone's welcome to PM me with ideas. In fact, it's encouraged. Lazuli's just a little girl with an IQ of a churro, people!! x-X drowns self with coffee


	6. Run and Hide

Here be your update! Faster than that long 5 month wait for the last chapter, yeah? This would be the second-to-last chapter of this story! Weeeeh!! ...Or at least I think so. Grah... it all depends on me gut.

Well, Lazuli hopes you like it!

...But Lazuli still doesn't own anything... -sigh-

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Run and Hide**

Wendy, Larry, Morton, and Junior huddled under Larry's bed, trembling. "D-Did you guys hear that?" Wendy whispered. The boys only nodded. "W-Who do you think that was?" The boys shook their heads. "Well, c'mon, guys. Speak up! Y-You don't think that high-pitched scream could've been... M-Mama... Mama PEACH, could you?!"

"Don't even SAY THAT!" Junior growled, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The poor child's heart imploded at the thought of his "mother" hurt.

"Sorry," Wendy said softly. For a few minutes, the four koopa kids waited under the bed. After a while, the door knob turned slowly. The koopalings froze when they realized that it was the Mario brothers that walked into the room. While the two brothers turned away, Wendy pulled down the sheets of the bed to cover them up.

"It-a looks like the kids aren't here, Mario," Luigi stated.

"I guess-a not. I-a wonder where they could be! We've-a scanned the whole-a darn castle!" Mario grumbled. Wendy narrowed her eyes to see what Mario was holding. She gasped in horror as she saw that it was Ludwig's empty shell. Larry quickly covered his sister's mouth and glared as Mario and Luigi paused.

"Did-a you hear something?" Luigi muttered. They stood there for a few more seconds... when Mario farted.

"It-a must've been my tummy! I could use some-a spaghetti right about-a now," Mario laughed. The two Mario brothers left the room laughing. The four koopalings relaxed as Mario closed the door. However, they tensed up again when Mario came bursting through the door. "Wait!" The red plumber walked over to Larry's desk and picked up a pen. "This is-a cool-a pen!"

"Mario, stop-a fooling around!" Luigi yelled from the hallway. Finally, Mario left the room for good.

"Larry, what are we going to do?" Junior asked.

"I don't know, but that jerk just took my favorite pen," Larry grumbled.

"I don't think it's safe to just stay here," Wendy stated.

"Oh, yeah? And what do you think we should do?" Larry retorted.

"...Maybe we should just sneak down to the basement already."

"But we still need to wait for Roy, Iggy, and Lemmy."

"Well, then YOU can stay here for them!" Wendy spat while getting up from under the bed. "I'm not waiting around HERE anymore. Morton, Junior, are you coming?" Junior and Morton nodded as the got up from under the bed.

"Fine!" Larry growled angrily while keeping his voice down. "Go down to the basement. I don't care. But I just have one question: Do you know where our basement is?" Wendy, Junior, and Morton paused. After a while, the three of them reluctantly crawled back under the bed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

Peach wandered the castle. She had gotten in through a window. "Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud. _Oh, no! What if Mario and Luigi already got to the kids? _Peach began sprinting down the halls, her puffy dress slowing her down a bit. She was running down the hall towards Bowser's room when someone grabbed the bottom of her dress and made her trip. "Eep!" She was pulled into a closet.

"Sh!" Kamek whispered.

"Kamek? What are you doing in the closet?" Peach sighed in relief that it wasn't Mario or Luigi trying to drag her back home.

"Hiding from the mutant plumbers," Kamek replied.

"Kamek! Aren't you supposed to be looking for the koopalings?!" Peach gasped.

"Them?! I'm pretty sure those monsters are fine on their own! After all, those things can take ol' Kamek down in one hit! Oh, no... Old folk like me can't handle being jumped on all the time by a fat plumber!" Kamek sobbed. Peach sighed and got out of the closet.

"Well, then stay right there. _I'll_ go look for the Koopalings," Peach muttered. She continued scampering down hallways when she saw a familiar face. "Bowser?"

Bowser turned his head. "Peachy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for your children!" Peach replied. "And you should be hiding! Mario and Luigi are here to exterminate all of you!!" Peach then started pushing Bowser towards his room. Or at least she tried to, but Bowser was too heavy.

"Aw, you actually care," Bowser teased. Peach glared at him.

"Bowser, now's not the time to be fooling around! You and your kids are in danger! Especially your kids!!" Peach hissed. "And... And! What the heck are you even doing out here?"

"I was looking for my kids, Princess. I _am_ aware of the situation, y'know," Bowser answered. "Now, c'mon, Peachy. Let's go look for our kids together." Peach made a face.

"You mean your kids, right?" she said. Bowser laughed.

"Whatever you say, my princess."

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Got any five's?"

"Go fish." Wendy, Larry, Morton, and Junior had gotten bored and were now playing Go Fish. It had been a whole thirty minutes since the plumbers had burst into the room, and the four koopa kids were getting restless. Morton was starting to talk a bit again.

"I really think we should've went with Wendy's idea and gone off to the basement, Larry. It's way better than just sitting here under this cramped bed and playing Go Fish. I mean, I bet Roy and Iggy and Lemmy are goners already-"

"Don't say that, Morton," Wendy muttered. Morton stayed quiet once more. Then after a while, he opened his mouth again.

"B-But... didn't you see it, Wendy? Didn't you? ...Mario had Ludwig's shell in his hand... and Ludwig's probably the toughest one of us...," Morton whispered seriously. Wendy felt tears form once more.

"I... I have faith in them. Besides... Ludwig was alone, but Roy has Iggy and Lemmy to back him up," Wendy said softly. Though her brothers got on her nerves the majority of the time, she still loved them, and she couldn't bear the thought of any one of them dying. Suddenly the door knob started to turn once more. Larry pulled down the sheets to cover themselves again. Fortunately, this time it was Roy, Iggy, and Lemmy.

"Guys? Are you here?" Roy muttered. Larry uncovered themselves and smiled.

"You're here! You're not dead!!" Morton laughed. He climbed out from under the bed and hugged his brothers. Larry hushed him while Roy blushed and pushed him off.

"Of course I'm not dead! Sheesh! I ain't no weakling like JUNIOR," Roy grumbled. Junior glared at his brother. Roy then smiled at Junior. "Hah! Just kiddin'. Now quit bein' all embarrassin'. Lares, lead us to dat basement now."

Larry nodded and started scampering down the hallway. "C'mon, hurry!" The rest of the koopalings followed Larry down and up hallways until Larry completely stopped dead in the living room (Ahahaha! I just realized that that's KINDA like a pun! Ahahaha, well no pun intended x3).

"What's wrong, Larry?" Wendy said softly. Larry trembled and pointed.

"Them." In front of the koopalings stood Mario and Luigi with menacing smiles. Instantly, all of the koopalings froze, including Roy.

"Hello, Koopalings," Mario and Luigi greeted. All of them backed up as the two plumber brothers stepped forward. "How have you-a been? Have you-a been having-a fun with your Mama Peach?"

"We're gonna die!!" Morton whispered. Roy finally took a step towards the Mario brothers.

"No, we're not, Morton," Roy grumbled. "Wendy's right! Ludwig was all alone, but there's six of us now!"

"Uh, you mean seven, right?" Larry corrected.

"Oh, no. I don't count Junior."

"ROY!" Junior growled.

"Ahahaha, just kiddin' again," Roy laughed. Then, his face grew serious again. "C'mon, guys! We can take 'em on!!" The koopalings began to get their hope back and started cheering once more. Then, they got into fighting position. However, their hope shrank once more when Mario threw Ludwig's shell at the koopalings knocking Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton down while Luigi started chasing around a screaming Junior, Wendy, and Larry.

"AAH! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Junior screeched. They were chased into a corner. Wendy hugged her two younger brothers close. The three of them closed their eyes as Luigi was about to lash out when a certain someone interrupted the scene.

"MARIO! LUIGI! STOP THIS NONSENSE!!" a voice yelled.

Mario and Luigi froze and slowly turned to look while the three koopalings opened one eye to see who their savior was. And there stood Peach and Bowser.

* * *

ZOMG!! Mama Peach and Papa Bowser to teh rescue!! Yay!!

Well? What you think? Lame, yes? Cool, no? Jah? Well, you have to tell Lazuli through your REVIEWS!!

...And bake Lazuli a pie.


	7. The Wonderful End

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.**

It's finally the end! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!!

I don't wanna waste your time with that many words, so let's move onto the story.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Wonderful End**

"The two of you are acting like complete idiots!" Peach roared as she stomped towards to the two plumbers and slapped them right across the face. "If you two think you're being heroes, well, you're not!! These koopas didn't do anything!" Mario and Luigi exchanged glances.

"Bowser's-a got her real good," Luigi whispered over to his brother. Mario nodded in agreement. Peach felt rage build up and clump together in the pit of her stomach as she watched the two men whisper and mumble. Before she could scold them again, Bowser came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, guys, I know I'm the type to do that, but... uh... I didn't," Bowser muttered. Mario and Luigi exchanged glances again.

"Oh, I think I know what's going on. Bowser didn't possess Peach-a at all!" Mario finally said. Peach's eyes lightened to this.

"You finally understand, Mario?" Peach asked, hope now replacing the rage. Mario nodded.

"Yes, it is-a very clear... Peach and Bowser switched souls!" Mario exclaimed leaving Peach to droop once more and Bowser to rub his temples. Peach glared as Luigi nodded in agreement with his brother. "And Bowser made her-a swear that she wouldn't-"

"Look, guys," Peach began. She finally figured that yelling was not going to help. "We didn't switch. I'm not possessed. Nothing happened. I know it's hard to accept, but... I really do enjoy the koopas' company. ...Well, more like the koopa kids' company, but... well... Bowser and his kids did nothing wrong, Mario, and... this family needs me." Mario stared at the pink princess. Her eyes had softened and looked sincere. He then looked at Bowser who was picking his teeth and quickly turned back to the princess.

"Well, let's-a see what Toadsworth says about this," Mario concluded. Luigi then went off to go get Toadsworth...

2 Months Later

Toadsworth tip-toed down the hallway of the castle. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. If he made a noise- any noise at all- he'd be done for. Wendy and Junior would find him and end it all right there. The old toad let out a soft sigh as he made it past the hallway. He sat down on a red velvet couch in the living room. "Thank goodness. I'm safe from those two little devils."

"WRONG AGAIN, OLD MAN!!" Wendy and Junior growled. Toadsworth squealed as the two koopa kids jumped from behind the couch and onto the old toad. Toadsworth screamed and kicked and punched but was unable to get the two koopas off of him.

"No! No!! Stop!! Okay! Okay! I'm.. I'm..." Toadsworth had to catch his breath to finish the sentence. "Okay, okay... I'm it." Wendy and Junior laughed and ran off as Toadsworth started counting to twenty. Living with the koopa kids was tough, but Toadsworth had to admit it was rather... exhilarating. Peach walked into the room with a warm smile.

"I see they're beating you at hide 'n seek," she chuckled. Toadsworth turned to look at his princess.

"They're the cutest MONSTERS, they are," Toadsworth sighed, deeply emphasizing the word "monsters". Peach giggled.

"Well, would you mind cooking dinner? I promised Roy that I would go kick-boxing with him, so I have to go out and buy all the pain-killers I can," the toadstool princess said.

"Oh, please, I'd love to cook dinner! Those Koopalings play too rough! I now understand that chum Kamek completely," Toadsworth mumbled. He headed on over to the kitchen to cook some stew.

"Kids, I'm home!" Bowser bellowed from the foyer. King Koopa laughed as he got tackled by his children. Toadsworth peeped at them from the kitchen door.

"Oh, good, Bowser, you're home. Would you mind getting something for me? Some spice way up there in the cabinet?" Toadsworth asked.

"Sure, Toadsworth. Just give me a minute," Bowser replied as he struggled to yank his kids off him. Peach grinned at him as she entered the room.

"Hello, Bowser," she greeted politely.

"'Hello, Bowser'?" King Koopa repeated. "What? No 'Hello, honey' or 'Hi, sweetie'?" Peach furrowed her brows while still grinning.

"We're not _married_, you know," she laughed.

"Really? Yet we live together. What would you call that?"

"...Domestic partnership." Bowser rolled his eyes.

"That's just another word for 'marriage,'" Bowser mumbled. Peach scoffed.

"No, it is not! Well, I'm going to go buy pain-killers," Peach said as she walked out the door.

"Kick-boxing night?"

"Yup!" Peach smiled as she walked down the path and was almost immediately greeted by Daisy.

"Peach! There you are. I keep forgetting you live right at the border now."

"Well, it was best so that I will be able to continue ruling Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser will be able to continue ruling Darklands."

"Toadsworth was okay with all of this?"

"Well, it took quite a while to persuade him, but in the end, he came through. I simply refused to go back with him to the Mushroom Kingdom without leaving the Koopalings behind. He tried many times to get me back home, but I stayed there. Finally, he reached the decision that we would just stay there on the border so that we could continue ruling our own lands in peace and keep an eye on the Koopalings at the same time."

"Ah, that's good. Do you need me to baby-sit again tonight?"

"No, Toadsworth has it all under control. He's actually taken a liking to those kids. He treats them as if they were his own grandchildren." Peach smiled as she said this. Daisy stared at her friend thoughtfully.

"...Hey, Peach. How did Mario take all of this?" Daisy asked. Peach stopped walking. Her face turned blank and she stared absent-mindedly at the sky.

"...Y'know... I never saw him again after Toadsworth allowed Bowser and his kids to live with us. I wonder what happened to him," Peach replied in a nervous tone.

SQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLESQUIRTLE

"Please-a, Mr. Kamek! I need your help!" Luigi cried. "My brother has been in there all-a day, and I don't know what's wrong with him!" Kamek nodded at the boy.

"Take me to him." Luigi lead the magikoopa to Mario's closet and slowly opened the door. Inside was Mario, in fetal position and rocking back and forth.

"LUIGI, IS THAT-A YOU?! THAT-A DELIVERY BOY NEVER BROUGHT THE SPAGHETTI. I'VE BEEN EATING MY-A SOCKS TO SURVIVE!!" Kamek stared at Luigi as the green plumber simply nodded at him. Mario held Larry's stolen pen firmly in his hand. "AT LEAST I STILL GOT YOU." The mad plumber started clicking the pen at extreme speed. "YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME, RIGHT? AND IF YOU DO GET-A KIDNAPED, I'LL BE THERE TO SAVE YOU. AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE!" Kamek slowly closed the closet door and all was silent again.

"Oh, no. I can't fix that."

"Darn."

**THE END**

* * *

That was the wonderful end.

Did you like me story? And no, I don't have anything against Mario, if that's what you people were thinking. I just love making fun of the 'heroes' sometimes.

Well, if you liked the story, bake Lazuli a pie.

Either that or you can review.

Yes, a review would be nice.


End file.
